


11:35pm

by eowells



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, an old draft, guess what. theyre in love, touch starved nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: in which nyssa is touch starved and laurel loves her more than anythingfeat. their first I love yous





	11:35pm

**Author's Note:**

> wow another old draft i dug up from my notepad? look at me go

It didn't take Laurel long to realize Nyssa was touch starved. From the first time Laurel insisted on letting the assassin stay the night, the light touches they shared only grew more frequent and feverish. The longer Nyssa was away from Laurel, the more reluctant she was to let go of her when they hugged. It escalated to the point where they were in constant contact with each other, each using the other as a lifeline. 

They laid together every night, arms wrapped tight around the other. There were tender yet needy kisses here and there, but they were never frequent enough to start anything. Those kisses were mostly placed on scars or shoulder blades accompanied by soft whispers. Once Laurel had surprised Nyssa by cupping her chin and kissing the dusting of freckles on her cheeks, attempting to catch each one. Nyssa had whispered something that sounded far too much like a term of endearment as those gentle kisses where left on her cheeks. 

Part of Laurel longed to know exactly what Nyssa had said to her, but she never had the guts to ask. Nyssa would most likely tell her, but if it was something deeper, something that made their feelings real, she didn't want to know. She knew she had feelings for Nyssa, fuck, a lot more than just feelings. Her heart ached when Nyssa was away from her. 

"Laurel?" 

"Hm?" She lifted her head from her pillow to look at the assassin laying beside her.

"Are you alright? You haven't been talking."

Laurel's hand that had been resting on Nyssa's stomach now started rubbing mindless circles on her skin through her tank top, "Yeah, I just missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too. It-… It was hard to sleep alone." 

Laurel didn't stop to consider what she was doing before she crossed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Nyssa's. The kiss lasted longer than any of its predecessors and neither of them wanted to pull away. Though, Laurel eventually forced herself back.

"Can you do something for me?" Nyssa asked.

"Anything." Laurel replied.

Nyssa took Laurel's hand and guided it to her thigh, "One of my targets proved to be a bit of a challenge. He fired off a couple shots before I could draw my bow." She ghosted Laurel's hand over a fresh wound on her outer thigh, "It aches."

Laurel hesitantly started rubbing Nyssa's thigh, unsure if this was what she wanted. Though Nyssa seemed to relax almost instantly. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Laurel mumbled, half to herself as she tried to get used to the feeling of Nyssa's soft skin under her fingertips. 

An unexpected kiss was pressed to Laurel's temple with a simple response, "I'm glad too."

With tears forming in her eyes, Laurel leaned over and pressed a few kisses to Nyssa's thigh. She blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the tears. She hated knowing the woman she held so dear had been hurt. A few more kisses were left around the area of the broken skin, careful and hesitant. She found herself fighting back those three words. The ones that could change everything. The ones they were both thinking. The ones that-

"I love you." Nyssa breathed, "I love you, Laurel." 

She said it back in a hesitant, but firm whisper, "I love you too."


End file.
